Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge (Season 6)
Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge (Season 6) was the series of Star Trek Online: Literary Challenges that took place during Season 6 of . The literary challenges were a forum-based game where story topics for Star Trek Online gamers would be posted every two weeks and users would respond with entries based on those topics, using their Star Trek Online characters. ''Literary Challenge #24 : Tholian Encounter, Part II'' :An old enemy has reemerged and taken interest in a system in the Neutral Zone. Interspatial rifts have been discovered on Nukara Prime, a demon-class planet in the Eta Eridani Sector Block, and now the reclusive Tholians are intent on claiming the world and its secrets for themselves. :You were given an assignment to investigate what is happening on the planet's surface, and to intervene if necessary. Write a Captain's Log entry reporting in on your experience on Nukara and dealing with the Tholians. :NOTE: This is Part 2 of a 2 part Literary Challenge. Feel free to participate in just this one, just the previous one, or both. Part 1 dealt with preparing your crew for the assignment on Nukara. ''Literary Challenge #25 : To Boldly Go? :''After weeks of studying a wormhole in the Beta Quadrant that recently opened, data examined from the probes sent through it have verified that the exit lies deep within the Delta Quadrant. While the wormhole seems stable, there is a risk with sending your ship through it. What if it closes? What if you are stuck in the Delta Quadrant? But, what if it is stable and you would be able to travel freely between the two quadrants? Write a Captain's Log entry with what you've decided to do and what the outcome was. ''Literary Challenge #26 : Senior Officers'' :Every Captain has their own Senior Officers. Now is your chance to flesh out the biographies and backstories of your First Officer and Chief Officers while sharing them with the community. Feel free to do so below in any fashion (e.g. Log Entries, PADD entries, etc.). ''Literary Challenge #27 : Return to Terra Nova'' :In 2151, Captain Archer and his crew visited Terra Nova after 70 years had passed since Earth last had contact with the Human colony there. Now, over 258 years later, a distress message from the planet has been intercepted by your operations officer. You immediately change course to head toward the planet. Write a Captain's Log entry telling us about the message, what you find on the planet, and what happened there. ''Literary Challenge #28 : Stranded'' :Needing some time to yourself, you decide to take one of the shuttles out on a space camp-out for a couple of days. Your ship's current assignment is to chart the Felczer Nebula in the Orellius Sector Block, so they would be able to rendezvous with you as soon as they're done -- it's also important to note that the nebula blocks long-range transmissions while inside it. :A few hours after the last communication with your ship, an incident occurs on the shuttle that leaves you stranded with most systems offline, including Communications. '' :''Write a Captain's Log entry telling us what happened aboard the shuttle and how you made it safely back to your ship. ''Literary Challenge #29 : Hello Q... :''As you walk into your ready room, you jump back as you're shocked to see Q sitting on your couch. What does she want this time? Let us know what happens. ''Literary Challenge #30 : The Tau Dewa Sector Block'' :You and your crew have been assigned to a reconnaissance mission in the Tau Dewa Sector Block. A probe in the vicinity of one of the systems (of your choosing) there has reported activity that is out of the norm and you must investigate. Write a Captain's Log entry detailing your mission, including the system you explored and what happened there. '' ''Literary Challenge #31 : Into the Hive, Part I :The location of a Borg Unimatrix has been discovered and readings indicate that the Queen's vessel is in the area. You've been asked by Task Force Omega to lead a strike force that will infiltrate deep into the complex to upload a fractal virus to the collective that will disrupt the Queen's communication with the rest of the Collective, and if possible, defeat the Queen herself. :For Part I, write a Captain's Log entry that details your preparations for the attack on the Unimatrix and the Queen. Part II will call for a log entry that provides a report of what took place and the outcome. =External links= *Literary Challenge: Index on the Star Trek Online forums Category:Star Trek Online